


Toss a Coin to Your Bitchass

by Nin_Nin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Birthday Fanfic, Geskier, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Short One Shot, geralt x jaskier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nin_Nin/pseuds/Nin_Nin
Summary: Just a short smutty fic of Geralt sucking off Jaskier in an alleyway!This is a birthday fanfic gift for my very dear friend, Stein!Happy birthday to your bitchass~---THIS A MATURE WORK!! ONLY 18+ CAN READ!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!THIS IS ONLY A WORK OF FICTION!----IMPORTANT NOTE UPDATEtake this story with a grain of salt, Idk much of the series! I just gathered information of close friends who know about it and gave me all the sets of how is their ship dynamic! Plus I wrote it cuz my friends love the series and ship! Happy reading~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, jaskier - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Toss a Coin to Your Bitchass

Geralt had decided to stop thinking and just go for it. He just wanted to do this and along with that, he was quite horny himself. He had taken Jaskier to a dark alleyway and didn’t answer any of the questions of the bard, he simply kneeled down and pulled down Jaskier’s pants. Revealing his dick and took it inside his mouth without hesitation. He sucked harshly but he knew how Jaskier liked it, it didn’t take long to make the other hard in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Geralt. Ain't this witcher hungry tonight.” Jaskier exclaimed surprised Geralt’s sudden actions. Not that he minds Geralt being the one to make the first move but this was quite unexpected. Even more, doing it outside which he wasn’t going to deny it was exciting and he has done it a few times before but not with Geralt. "And I haven't bathed either, y'know-"

“I don’t care…” He replied as he went back to work on the hard member.

Jaskier muffled a moan as he felt Geralt’s tongue licking his member from top to bottom and swallow it whole, his hand rubbing the base as he sucked and nibbled the tip of the bard’s dick.

"Ju-just like that… Can you take it deeper for me?" Jaskier bit his bottom lip as he gripped the back of Geralt's hair, causing the other to grunt.

Geralt looked up as he worked on the member. He bites down for a moment to make the other groan in pleasure and massage his balls. His tongue circling around the tip and underneath his foreskin. 

"C'mon- You still don't wanna- ugh- swallow it? For a witcher, you sure can be a pussy about these things…"

Geralt growled as he glared at Jaskier- but he knew how to shut him up for a bit. He had slid his hand into his pockets and had taken out a small crystal bottle with a slime-like substance. He spread it between his fingers and when Jaskier least expected it he inserted a finger on his backside.

"GeraaaAAA-" Jaskier moaned loudly out of surprise at the sudden finger inside him and teasing his prostate. “FUCKING LORD-”

The witcher chuckled as he enjoyed Jaskier’s reaction and added a second finger, thrusting and hitting the bard’s sweet spot repeatedly. He started sucking his dick more aggressively and his other hand gripping Jaskier’s hip from thrusting deeper into his throat.

“Ge-Geralt! Aaaah~” Jaskier moaned as he tried to cover his mouth.

“Hey- Did you hear that?” A person asked as they walk by the alleyway.

“Someone is having some fun~” The other responded in a drunken tone. “Let’s go the other way, mate.” They hiccuped and walked away in a different direction.

Geralt felt Jaskier’s dick getting harder and how his insides squeezed around tighter around his fingers. He knew Jaskier had become excited at the thought of getting caught or seen by someone, so he didn’t slow down his movements, not one bit.

“F-Fuck- Geralt! I can’t anymore-” Jaskier placed both hands on Geralt’s face and pushed him in. Making the witcher deep throat his whole dick as he came down his throat. He left out a loud moan that reduces to groans and grunts

Geralt dug his nails on Jaskier hip at the sudden forceful thurst of his dick down his throat yet he kept his fingers inside Jaskier and rapidly hit his prostate while he came. It was a lot so Geralt swallowed the seed.

“Ti-time out, time out…” Jaskier pulled away Geralt from his dick as it bobbed out of the hunter’s mouth. “Shit, you look hot like that…” He moved away from the strands of hair from Geralt’s face to get a better look at his hot face and messy mouth.

Geralt slide out his fingers from Jaskier’s behind and coughed to clear his throat. He need looked up and opened his mouth, sharp fangs shining and tongue covered in leftover cum.

“You want to go on another round?” Jaskier asked as he felt horny once again.

“I don’t think so you premature half-baked…” Geralt grunted as he stood up.

Jaskier gasped offendedly as he fixed his clothes.

“Well, you’re amazing at sucking dick! What did you expect?!” He spat as he placed a hand on his chest.

“Hmph.” Geralt grunted as he started to walk away.

“Geralt! I’m talking to you~” Jaskier followed behind as usual. “You are really great though, where did you learn those tricks?”

“Shut up, Jaskier…”


End file.
